Many modern user units such as Pay-TV decoders, personal computers, mobile communication devices (mobile phones, tablets, etc.), routers, energy counters, etc. connected to a communication network such as the Internet are able to transmit to a server log files or functioning history records to be analyzed. Generally speaking, the log files are transmitted when the user unit has a failure preventing its expected operation according to a given mode. For example, during a malfunction of a computer program, the user can be solicited to transmit or not a log file to the supplier of the program or of the computer operating system. This log file allows establishing a statistic of the failures of the program generally used as a basis for deciding corrective actions or creation of program update patches.
The document WO2010/010586A1 describes a real time monitoring system of the state and proper functioning of different units in a communication network. The system uses a real time connection to directly or indirectly interact with an operating system of a network unit in order to obtain a real time messages stream for processing. The messages of the stream are analyzed and introduced into a database as soon as they are produced by real time acquisition of the data of the stream in a format adapted to the database. The data processing and analysis based on predefined algorithms are thus carried out in real time on the contents stored in the database and result in a production of state data. The latter are used to detect defects, to generate reports, alerts, and notifications. The processing of state data by means of a database of solutions allows the system to supply a user with useful recommendations for correcting defects or warnings indicating a defective state of a unit of the network.
Such a real time monitoring system producing permanent messages streams can overload the communication network, especially when content data streams of audio/video services, for example, transit via the same network. Such an overload can cause a decrease of the network performances, in particular a diminution of the bandwidth or the content data throughput.